Long Waited
by ryuuki katsumoto
Summary: Kegalauan Gongchan di restoran yang menunggu pesanannya bersama Sandeul. "Channie, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Hanya ada suara jangkrik yang menjawab. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah Gongchan? B1A4 fanfic


**Disclaimer** : B1A4 di bawah naungan WM Entertainment, seluruh karakter yang muncul di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan orangtua masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama.

 **Long Waited © Ryuuki Katsumoto**

 **Warning** : _OOC, AU, Typo, BL_ ,dan segala macam keabsurdan di dalam fanfic ini.

Summary: Kegalauan Gongchan di restoran yang menunggu pesanannya bersama Sandeul. "Channie, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Hanya ada suara jangkrik yang menjawab. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah Gongchan? B1A4 fanfic

.

.

.

Di sebuah restoran kecil, di kota Seoul. Dua orang namja tengah terduduk di salah satu bangku restoran. Salah seorang namja terlihat sedang memainkan ponsel di tangannya, sedangkan yang satunya hanya duduk terdiam, sesekali menatap temannya yang masih menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya.

Gongchan ㅡnama namja berambut hitam ituㅡ mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Ini sudah lama sekali." Gumam Gongchan pelan, tapi Sandeul ㅡnamja yang dari tadi berkutat dengan ponselㅡ masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Apanya?" Tanya Sandeul mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya sejenak, tidak mengerti maksud dari gumaman Gongchan.

"Ayam goreng yang kupesan masih belum selesai dibuat." Jawab Gongchan sembari menyenderkan kepalanya lemas ke atas meja.

"Ngg.. Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu selesu itu." Tukas Sandeul kembali menatap layar touch screen ponselnya.

Gongchan menghembuskan nafas panjang, namja tersebut sudah duduk menunggu pesanannya selama setengah jam lebih. Namun, satu porsi ayam goreng masih tak kunjung menghampiri mejanya.

Perlahan-lahan namja bersurai kelam itu memejamkan matanya, dirinya mulai membayangkan seporsi ayam goreng yang sangat enak muncul di hadapannya. Tanpa sadar membuat namja itu senyam-senyum sendiri. "Aku sangat menyukai ayam goreng yang dijual di sini." Ujar Gongchan yang masih sibuk membayangkan ayam goreng, mengabaikan Sandeul yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Rasanya sangat enak dan lezat."

" _Mwo?_ kau bicara dengan siapa, Channie?" Tanya Sandeul masih menatap bingung pada orang di sampingnya itu.

Gongchan tidak menjawab dan malah melanjutkan rancauan tidak jelasnya. "Terlalu enak sampai dapat membuatmu.. Terbang!"

"Ayam goreng tidak bisa terbang." Sedikit kesal karena dicuekin, Sandeul memutar bola matanya. Sampai pandangannya menangkap sosok pelayan restoran yang berjalan mendekati meja mereka. "Pesananmu?"

Seketika itu, Gongchan refleks mengangkat kepalanya dan senyum lebar langsung nampak di wajah tampannya. "Akhirnya pesananku datang!" Pekik namja tersebut girang, membuat Sandeul ikut tersenyum sambil terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Gongchan.

Namun, senyum lebar Gongchan tiba-tiba saja hilang ketika melihat sang pelayan berjalan melewatinya dan berhenti di meja yang terletak tepat di belakangnya. "Ternyata itu pesanan orang lain." Tukas Gongchan lirih, sangat lirih.

Sandeul jadi merasa bersalah karena telah memberi harapan palsu pada Gongchan. Namja itu menatap gugup pada wajah Gongchan yang kian memuram, entah kenapa Sandeul malah merasa iba melihat wajah suram itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Channie, mungkin sebentar lagi ayam goreng pesananmu tiba." Sandeul mencoba menyemangati, tapi sepertinya tidak menghasilkan sedikit pun perubahan pada raut wajah Gongchan.

"Mungkin.. Jadi itu hanya kemungkinan?" Gongchan membalas dengan suara pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar. "Eh, maksudku pasti. _Ne_ , pasti sebentar lagi pesananmu datang." Sandeul buru-buru meralat ucapannya kemudian membuang pandangannya kearah lain karena Gongchan yang menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan wajah datar itu membuatnya sedikit salah tingkah.

"Ya, kuharap juga begitu." Balas Gongchan sebelum kembali menatap malas pada jam tangan miliknya.

Beberapa menit terlewati.

Gongchan masih menunggu, mencoba untuk bersabar menanti kehadiran ayam goreng pesanannya. Sedangkan Sandeul kembali bermain ponsel sampai akhirnya ia merasa ingin buang air kecil.

"Hei, Channie. Aku akan pergi ke toilet sebentar." Ujar Sandeul yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan pelan dari Gongchan. Namja tersebut pun segera bangkit dari duduknya, mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut restoran untuk mencari di mana letak toilet berada, setelah menemukan toilet Sandeul langsung pergi ke tempat tersebut untuk melakukan aktifitasnya.

Gongchan menghela nafas panjang untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini. "Ini sudah hampir satu jam, kenapa masih belum datang juga?" Tanya namja bersurai hitam itu entah pada siapa, ia menatap meja di hadapannya tanpa ekspresi. "Harus sampai kapan aku menunggu? Apa persediaan ayam mereka habis? Apa kompornya rusak? Apa gasnya meledak?" Gongchan masih melanjutkan rancauan tidak pentingnya. Ia hanya ingin pesanannya segera tiba. Itu saja.

Sekitar 10 menit berlalu, Sandeul kembali ke bangku tempat Gongchan berada dengan senyum lega yang terpasang di wajahnya. Betapa terkejutnya Sandeul ketika mendapati Gongchan yang duduk mematung dengan wajah datar plus suram menatap diam meja di depannya. "Channie, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sandeul antusias, memastikan jika Gongchan masih berada di dunianya. Sesekali ia mengguncang-guncangkan bahu namja tersebut pelan.

"Ini sudah sangat lama." Rengek Gongchan mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sandeul.

" _Mwo?_ Jadi kau masih menunggu?" Tanpa bertanya pun Sandeul pasti sudah tahu jika pesanan Gongchan masih belum tiba.

"Ini terlalu lama!" ㅡBRUAK!

Gongchan berteriak sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan memukul meja dengan keras. Beberapa pasang mata kini terlihat menatap ke arah mereka berdua.

 _'Malu-maluin saja.'_ Pikir Sandeul.

"Hei, tenanglah dulu Channie." Ujar Sandeul sebelum menyuruh Gongchan untuk duduk kembali di kursinya.

Gongchan tidak mengubris ucapan sahabatnya itu. Namja tersebut bukannya duduk tapi malah kembali memekik. "Kesabaranku sudah habis, aku harus mengecek pesananku!"

"Ya, sepertinya kau memang harus mengeceknya." Tukas Sandeul menyetujui.

"Hwaaa!" Kini Gongchan sudah berlari dramatis untuk menghampiri salah satu pelayan restoran.

"Kau tidak perlu mendramatisir keadaan seperti itu, yah! Apa kau mendengarku?" Sandeul yang diacuhkan hanya dapat menghela nafas pasrah.

Gongchan berjalan menghampiri salah satu pelayan laki-laki yang ia temui. Wajah pelayan itu terasa familiar di mata Gongchan. Namun, Gongchan tidak bisa mengingat siapa namja itu, yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah ayam goreng pesanannya.

"Umm.. permisi." Ucap Gongchan kepada pelayan di depannya itu kemudian menatapnya sekilas.

 _'Pelayan ini wajahnya seperti perempuan'_ Pikir Gongchan.

" _Ne_. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Sang pelayan, tidak lupa dengan senyuman ramah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Itu.. Sebenarnya aku sudah memesan ayam goreng dari tadi, tapi-" Gongchan belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Si pelayan langsung menyahut.

"Ayam goreng?"

" _Ne._ "

Terlihat Sang pelayan cantik tersebut sedang mengecek daftar pesanan pada sebuah note kecil di tangannya. "Ah, aku minta maaf, sepertinya pesananmu belum dicatat." Ujar pelayan itu seusai mengecek catatannya, membuat Gongchan melongo dan membulatkan matanya seketika.

"Eh.. _Mwo?!_ " Pekik Gongchan yang kini hanya mampu menganga. Jadi selama ini pesanannya belum dicatat?!

"Aku minta maaf, aku akan segera membuatkan pesananmu." Tukas pelayan itu lagi yang kini hanya direspon dengan tampang melongo Gongchan.

" _Gwaenchanayo?_ "

"O-oh, ya. Jadi begitu ya.." Balas Gongchan dengan suara pelan dan parau, ia tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi padanya. Namja jangkung itu pun kembali ke mejanya dengan langkah kaki yang diseret, tak lupa dengan wajah suram dan aura hitamnya.

"W-waah!" Sandeul memekik ketika melihat Gongchan yang kembali dengan langkah terseret seperti zombie yang kekurangan gizi.

"Pada akhirnya pesananku belum dicatat sama sekali." Ucap Gongchan sembari mendudukkan diri di kursinya.

" _Mwo?!_ Benarkah?" Sandeul bertanya dengan nada tingginya saat mengetahui kenyataan tersebut.

"Apa-apaan dengan pelayan itu? Kenapa wajahnya terlihat cantik seperti yeoja?" Tanya Gongchan dengan nada datar sembari menatap pelayan tadi yang kini sedang mencatat pesanan milik pengunjung lain.

"Ha? Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan wajah pelayan itu, Channie." Mata Sandeul mengikuti arah yang dituju pada tatapan Gongchan. Namja itu mengernyitkan dahinya, sepertinya ia kenal dengan pelayan itu. "Loh, bukannya itu Jinyoung? Sejak kapan dia kerja sambilan disini?" Gantian Sandeul yang bertanya.

Tapi Gongchan tidak mengubris pertanyaan itu. "Apa-apaan dengan pelayan itu? Kenapa wajahnya mirip seseorang?" Ujar Gongchan tetap dengan nada datarnya.

"Yah, kau tidak mendengar ucapanku? Kalian sekelas tahu!" Balas Sandeul frustasi karena dari tadi dia dikasih kacang terus oleh sahabatnya itu. Namun, Gongchan masih tidak menanggapinya.

"Pada akhirnya pesananku tidak dicatat sama sekali." Namja itu menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Aura hitam yang suram terasa mengelilinginya.

Melihat itu Sandeul hanya menghela nafas dan memutar bola matanya sebelum kembali memainkan ponsel di tangannya.

.

.

.

Fin.

A/N: Hai kembali lagi bersama aku, Ryuuki Katsumoto. Kali ini aku membawakan lagi sebuah fanfic B1A4 agak humor. Berasal dari sebuah PV Vocaloid. Apakah humornya terasa? Gak? Oke. Lain kali pasti lebih kerasa… (semoga) -_-"


End file.
